


第七支舞

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Kudos: 3





	第七支舞

皮克曾经很擅长跳舞。

水晶灯流光溢彩，小提琴的乐声在觥筹交错间流淌，而除了吉克没有人敢去拿托盘上的一杯香槟。尽管这是为他们而办的舞会。

马莱的绅士淑女在大厅中央翩翩起舞，那是对他们来说无比陌生的脸庞，一张又一张，带着上流社会的高雅风度，小小的战士们费劲地仰起头，也看不清他们眼中的笑意。

军靴踏过红毯，男人直直地向她伸出手，不够优雅从容的邀约，皮克怔了一下，把手放进他的掌心。

“果然是皮克和马加特队长跳第一支舞啊，这也难怪，她是我们中间跳得最好的……”马塞尔的声音在他耳边响起，波尔克望向他们离去的方向，穿着军装的高大男人牵着她走进起舞的人群中间，一首曲子结束的短暂静默里，皮克脚下那双酒红色缎面高跟鞋，在地上轻点。

那轻盈如雀的舞步，她曾赤着双脚，在家门前的泥地上一遍一遍地跳起。

波尔克记得她那常常卧床不起的父亲，在身体轻便的时候，总是带着皮克在午后的阳光里，跳一支又一支的舞。

你妈妈很擅长跳舞，她跳起舞的时候，没有人敢走下舞池……

那她现在，会在漂亮的大房子里跳舞吗？

会的，她一定会的，她跳得那么好……

男人旧得不成样子的皮鞋乌黑，女孩赤裸的小脚洁白。她旋转，卷起春风，她笑起来，像云雀在荆棘中蹦蹦跳跳。

大部分时间皮克独自穿行在雷贝里欧，独自在家中忙忙碌碌，她的父亲没有办法照顾她。但大家都很喜欢皮克，都说要是没有她，她爸爸早就一个人死在破屋中了。

皮克有着雷贝里欧这种地方少见的优雅风姿，大人们说，这一定是来自于她那没有人见过的妈妈。据说她很漂亮，据说她是马莱出名的舞女，据说她挥金如土，据说她游戏人间，据说她一生唯有一次被爱情冲昏了头脑，跟着一个擅长跳舞的漂亮青年离去，而在生下一个艾尔迪亚婴儿后幡然醒悟，一去不归。

皮克在小提琴的乐声里轻盈起舞，穿着高跟鞋跳舞的感觉非常陌生，但她很快适应了。男男女女的衣香混着酒香扑鼻，有一瞬间她想那素未谋面的妈妈，是不是仍在世界某处过着日日如此的生活。

“不要走神，皮克，让他们看看我们的战士不仅仅会使用来复枪和手榴弹。”马加特靠近她的耳朵。

皮克点点头，对擦身而过的贵族们微笑，她浓密的黑发高高绾起，绯红的舞裙衬得肌肤如玉，她感觉到周围欲望的目光，也感到马加特的骄傲与炫耀。

“皮克很擅长做这种事啊。”尽量不引人注意的阿妮靠在桌边，她披下了一头金发，穿着简洁的黑色长裙，有些百无聊赖。

“阿妮你也会跳得很好看的。”贝尔托特小心翼翼地说。

“我没有那种天赋呢。”阿妮回答。

“战士长在和马莱的姑娘跳舞呢。”莱纳的声音里有着藏不住的羡慕，“他跳得真好。”

“你们不去跳吗？”马塞尔问，“之前队长不是让我们都学过吗？要试试吗？”

“我不想跳。”波尔克兴趣缺缺地说，人群中，一曲终了，不少人围在皮克和马加特身边，言笑间不胜殷勤。

“我可以请你跳第二支舞吗？”吉克不知何时来到了她的身边，向她伸出手。

马莱人说，和心上人跳那一夜的第七支舞，就能共度良宵……

那我要和爸爸跳七支！

傻孩子，心上人不是这个意思……

心上人是什么？

“当然。”她轻轻提了提裙摆，挽上他的手臂。金发的少年身材高挑，又带着青涩的单薄，他低头对她微笑，带着香槟的味道。

“是谁教你跳舞？”她轻声问。

“我母亲。”他说，“她跳得很好。只可惜……”

马塞尔邀请阿妮跳了一支舞，然后在贝尔托特鼓足勇气还没有说出话的时候，阿妮淡淡地抛下一句好累，就坐到旁边休息了。波尔克和莱纳坐在一起吃东西，气氛微妙，但他们都发现自己没有别的地方可去。

“不去跳一支舞吗？邀请皮克怎么样？”马塞尔问他们。

“我才不要。”波尔克说。

“我不行吧。”莱纳说。

于是马塞尔和皮克跳了第三支舞。

“如果你爸爸看到你今天的模样，一定会十分骄傲吧。”马塞尔牵着皮克的手走进舞池。

“谢谢。”皮克对他微笑，她很快掌握了在这样的世界里应该如何微笑。

这是爸爸给你买的舞鞋，去玩得开心点……

你妈妈非常适合红色，你穿上应该也会好看的……

爸爸，你为什么哭？我不后悔，我从来都不后悔……

爸爸，也许有一天我能见到妈妈，等我去到外面的世界……

皮克闭上眼睛。她在哪里呢？还活在这个世界上吗？在某一个这样的夜晚，有没有，想起过那个女儿？

今夜过后，她将四足着地，穿行于枪林弹雨之中，为祖国马莱，战尽这十三年的短暂人生。大概不会再有机会跳舞了，她想，她要跳七支舞。

“我……我可以……邀请你……”莱纳终于鼓足勇气站在她面前的时候，还是紧张得话都说不清楚。但他真的很想跳一支舞，他终于成为了梦寐以求的荣誉马莱人。

“当然，来跳吧。”皮克握住他的手，将他拉进舞曲之中。

莱纳的手紧张得出汗，西服和领结似乎也让他不舒服，但精心打扮过的少年，还是仿佛一夜间变得成熟了许多，在衣着华美的马莱贵族中，也不显得格格不入。皮克引导着他的舞步，他大概也不会再有机会跳一支舞了，她想，成为战士是一件比想象要艰难得多的事情，对此，莱纳太过乐观了。

但只在今夜的话，沉醉于一支舞又有什么过错？

我不需要你成为战士，皮克，我只要你好好活着……

可是爸爸，你看，我拥有才能，我能让我们都过上更好的生活……

你想过那种生活吗？

她伸出手，向侍者的托盘中去够一杯香槟，在乐曲中她仿佛渐渐晕眩，穿着高跟鞋的脚也隐隐作痛，马加特队长不在视野之中，喝一杯香槟应该无关紧要……

一只手抓住了她的手腕。

“波克……”她抬眼望向面前的少年，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，并不说什么话。

“你想和我跳一支舞吗？”她问。

他沉默地点头。

“你为什么要成为战士呢？”欢快的乐曲声中，他忽然低声问，“你不喜欢跳舞吗？”

“有什么关系吗？”皮克有些意外。

“成为战士之后，你就再也没法跳舞了。”

“波克……”她怔了一下，“你很在意吗？”

他没有再说话，只是他的手指紧紧地扣着她的手，有些强横地，带着她在辉煌的厅堂中央旋转进退。她不知道波尔克的舞跳得如此热烈，如此霸道，但似乎又没有什么意外。波尔克是一个太好懂的人，有时候，她觉得他或许永远也长不大。但不长大也很好，她还是会和这样的波尔克跳一支舞……

然后是第二支，第三支……

他们仿佛不知疲倦地在舞池中央跳啊跳啊，他没有松开手，她也默契地没有提过休息或离开。直到午夜的钟声敲响，他拉着她的手跑到阳台上看烟花，她转过脸看到他笑了，一滴汗珠挂在他鬓角，随着亮起的烟火亮而又暗，而后没入他的颈窝。

“皮克，你还跳舞吗？”波尔克忽然问。

“跳舞么？”躺在床上的皮克笑了笑，“我连怎么用双脚走路都快忘记啦。”

“等我们夺回始祖，终结这场战争之后，再跳一次舞吧。”

“好啊，那一定是一场，盛大的舞会。”


End file.
